SSB Vocabulary Challenge
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: This is a "theme" challenge with a twist: use vocabulary words I have NO idea about and use them as themes in order to expand my vocabulary! Hetero, slash, and femslash pairings, self-insert!Mii x canon, OCs abound, some themes may be AU. REQUESTS ARE NOW OPEN! CHECK OUT CHAPTER 4 FOR MORE INFO IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST A VOCABULARY WORD!
1. Exalted

**Title: SSB Vocabulary Challenge**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Romance/General**

 **Summary: This is a "theme" challenge with a twist: use vocabulary words I have NO idea about and use them as themes in order to expand my vocabulary! Hetero, slash, and femslash pairings, self-insert!Mii x canon, OCs abound, some themes may be AU.**

 **Pairings: Multiple slash, hetero, femslash, OC x OC possible, self-insert!Mii x canon**

 **A/N: Yup! I'm here with a brand new challenge called the "Vocabulary Challenge". Basically, I look up words on this site called Vocabulary dot com and use those that I NEVER use in my speech or writing. I then use the words as "themes" and write a collection of oneshots of each word.**

 **You can do the challenge if you like with your own list of vocabulary words, just follow these rules:**

 **1\. You have to use the vocabulary word in the correct way somewhere in the oneshot.**

 **2\. You can use a dictionary to pick random words, or use a site called vocabulary dot com.**

 **3\. You don't have to put them in order; go crazy! You can also use other's lists of their vocabulary if you wish.**

 **Overall though, the most important thing is that you should have fun and probably learn some new words that could enrich your writing and speech :)**

 **Also, feel free to suggest some words! I have about 50 words at the moment on my Vocabulary list, so feel free to suggest some ideas! X3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB fandom. I only own Dawn, my Mii, and a few Ocs (will list them when they come up in a theme).**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **1\. Exalted**

 **Exalted - adj.:** **(of a person or their rank or status) placed at a high or powerful level; held in high regard**

 **Pairing/character: Lucina x Shulk**

Ever since Lucina was crowned the new Exalt, she had been depressed and insecure about her new responsibilities. When Chrom passed away from an unknown illness, Lucina was forced to become the new Exalt of Ylisse, despite her protests. Lucina was pressured to do everything her people wanted her to do in order to avoid any conflict or war, and the more pressure she had to endure, the more depressed she became.

Not only that, but she was torn away from her friends in the Smash Mansion. She remembered it all too clearly: less than a day after her father died, she heard a knock on the door. Before she could answer it, Lissa and Emmeryn dragged her away from her bed, telling her something about her new **exalted** position. The blue haired woman had no idea what was going on until it hit her: she was replacing her father as the crowned Exalt.

She hated the fact that she was replacing him. To her, it was unfair and unjust to replace a human being. But she didn't have a choice.

Right now, she was filling out paperwork in her chambers, trying to keep her eyes open. She yawned, fighting to stay awake. Since her new responsibilities, she didn't get any sleep at all; the pressure was getting heavier and heavier as she wrote her signature on yet another piece of paper.

"Ungh…" she grunted as she held her head. Lightheadedness hit her hard, and she fought to stay awake.

However, it ended up being too much, and her face hit the desk as she fell asleep.

* * *

"...ina? Lucina!"

Lucina jolted awake upon hearing a voice, and feeling somebody tapping her on the shoulder. She glanced around the chambers with wide eyes, assuming that it had been Sir Frederick who'd woken her. She blinked a few times before saying, "I'm so sorry, Sir Frederick. I needed some rest."

"I'm not Frederick."

Lucina slowly turned her chair to face the person behind her, and standing there was Shulk. Shulk had been a good friend to Lucina back at the Smash Mansion, and the two usually spent time together sparring and talking about trivial things. To Lucina, however, he was...more than just a good friend. In fact, she had fallen in love with him. Over the months she spent with him, she grew to love him. However, she didn't get the chance to confess her love when she was forced to return home, and take up her father's crown.

"Shulk?" Lucina mumbled, obviously still groggy. "How did you—"

"Portal. Asked around for directions to Ylisse."

Lucina stared at him, an eyebrow raised. "I...see…"

"How are you doing lately?" Shulk asked as he grabbed a chair and sat beside the new ruler.

"I…" Lucina gulped before she spoke again., "I've been doing good."

Shulk tilted his head as he studied Lucina's face, noticing her bloodshot eyes and the bags underneath them. "Doesn't look like it. Are you sure?"

"..." Lucina sighed. "I'm not doing all right."

"Why?" Shulk raised an eyebrow.

"Well...you remember that my father passed away, right?"

Shulk hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. And you became an Exalt, right?"

"How did you—"

"The news has spread everywhere in Ylisse and even back at the Mansion," Shulk interrupted. "I figured I should check on you and say hey."

Lucina smiled slightly at the kind gesture. "Thanks, Shulk…but...it's been hard for me. All the people who demand everything...it's hard enough I lost my father."

Shulk frowned, and upon seeing the tears springing from her eyes, he quickly got up from his seat and hugged her. "Lucina...don't cry. I hate to see you so sad."

"But I'm Father's _replacement_!" Lucina shouted. "And now his people are on _my_ shoulders! I-I—"

"Shh…" Shulk hushed her gently as he rubbed her back. Lucina melted in his embrace and her sobs echoed throughout the hallways.

Shulk held her this way for a half an hour, letting Lucina cry on his shoulder. Eventually, her sobs quieted, and she looked up at him with a small smile, her eyes glistening due to the tears. "Shulk…thank you…"

Shulk smiled. "No problem."

"Um…"

The two stared at each other for a while, neither of them saying anything. Eventually, however, Lucina was the first one to speak up. "So uh...are you going back home?"

Shulk, to Lucina's surprise, shook his head. "No. I'd rather stay here with you."

Lucina raised an eyebrow. "For how long?"

"Does _this_ answer your question?"

Shulk suddenly kissed her passionately. Lucina squealed in surprise, barely registering what was going on in this moment.

When Shulk broke the kiss, Lucina gasped. "Y-you kissed me…"

Shulk smiled slightly. "Yeah. Lucina, I miss having you at the Mansion. I...never got to tell you this, but I love you—as more than just a friend."

Lucina was still shocked from the sudden kiss, but for the first time in months, she smiled brightly. "Oh Shulk...I love you too!" She threw her arms around his neck to hold him close.

Shulk smiled as he held her tightly, smiling. "Love you, Lucina…"

"I love you too, Shulk…"

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	2. Croon

**2\. Croon**

 **Croon – verb:** **hum or sing in a soft, low voice, especially in a sentimental manner**

 **Pairing/Character: Ryu x Little Mac**

"Has anyone seen Mac?"

Ryu had been going around the Mansion, asking that question to the other Smashers. Every time, the answer was the same: no. The martial artist frowned. Little Mac usually told him when he was going somewhere; Ryu found it odd that the boxer had disappeared without telling him.

 _Has he been…kidnapped? Is he looking for someone else?_

Those two thoughts caused Ryu to grow even more frantic. As he sped around the mansion, looking for his boyfriend, he bumped right into Samus, causing her to spill her tea all over her armor.

"Ah! Samus! I'm so sorry!" Ryu gasped, glancing around to find something that could wipe off the mess.

Samus chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Ryu. It was just an accident." When Samus noticed the panic in Ryu's eyes, she raised an eyebrow behind her helmet. "Something wrong?"

Ryu turned to look at Samus again. "I can't find Mac anywhere in the Mansion. I'm worried about him…"

"Oh, Mac?" Samus questioned. That was when the realization hit her. "…Oh."

Ryu tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"I just realized that…today is the anniversary of where Mac's parents were killed."

Ryu's eyes widened. "Oh…right." From that point, he felt his heart slowing down and he breathed a sigh of relief. However, a new worry grew; what was going on in Little Mac's mind today? "So he's at the graveyard, then?"

Samus nodded.

Ryu knew that Little Mac must still be heartbroken over his parents' passing. He remembered the time where, after a fight, Little Mac ran towards the graveyard to pay his respects. Ryu followed him, and the two shared a heartwarming moment that had helped shape up their relationship.

"I'll go find him," Ryu said.

"You sure?" Samus asked with her eyebrow raised again.

"Yeah. He probably needs a shoulder to cry on again."

Samus hesitated before finally nodding. "Okay. Good luck with that."

"Thanks. See you."

Ryu then walked out of the Mansion in search of Little Mac.

* * *

When Ryu arrived at the graveyard, he realized that it was already nighttime. Glancing around the area for the boxer, he saw nothing but darkness. However, he could hear the owls hooting and the crickets chirping. A light breeze ruffled his black hair and made the tails of his red headband flutter.

"MAC!" Ryu called out.

No response.

Ryu raised both of his eyebrows with worry. _Did Mac leave already?_

As he walked through the graveyard, he heard a soft, humming sound.

"Hm?" Ryu wondered. Curious, he followed the sound to find the source.

A few minutes later, he found the source of the **crooning**.

Little Mac was kneeling in front of two gravestones, which Ryu assumed were the boxer's deceased parents. Little Mac hummed a soft, sad song as he placed two roses in front of the graves.

"Mac?"

Little Mac jumped upon hearing a voice behind him, and he turned to face the owner of the voice. He sighed in relief when he realized that it was Ryu.

"Ryu, don't scare me like that!" Little Mac cried.

Ryu chuckled. "Sorry about that. Anyway…" he kneeled down beside Little Mac, staring down at the graves. "Still thinking about your parents, huh?"

Little Mac nodded. "Yeah…" He turned to face the graves again. "I still can't believe that they were gone, just like that. I still think about the last fight we had the day they were murdered…"

Ryu placed a hand on the boxer's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Mac…it must've been tough on you."

"Yeah, it was. But I got through it…it's just that if I had known, I would've apologized for what I said to them."

"Mac…you were young," Ryu spoke in a soft voice. "You didn't know. But I'm sure that wherever they are…they heard your apology."

Little Mac looked up at him, tears threatening to fall. "You…really think so?"

Ryu nodded. "Yeah. And I'm sure that they forgive you."

Little Mac turned his head to glance at the graves, then at Ryu again. "I…you're right. I just miss them so much…"

"I understand," Ryu whispered as he held him close. To Ryu's surprise, Little Mac didn't cry; he calmly held the martial artist back, burying his face in his chest.

"Thanks, Ryu…" Little Mac whispered.

"No problem." Ryu smiled. "By the way…"

Little Mac looked up at him. "Huh?"

"What was that song you were humming?"

"…It's a song that I listen to when I was a kid, 'You Are My Sunshine'. Whenever I'm depressed, Mom and Dad usually sang it to me."

Ryu hummed. "I see…so you hum it to help yourself feel better?"

Little Mac nodded. "Yeah…it reminds me of all the times they cheered me up."

After a short period of silence, the two let go of each other and they got up from the ground.

"Let's go back to the Mansion. The others are worried about you," Ryu suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Little Mac agreed.

Ryu held the boxer's hand, squeezing it gently. "Hey…could you hum that song to me? It sounded beautiful."

Little Mac smiled slightly. "Of course."

As the two walked back to the Mansion, Little Mac hummed the song the whole way, making himself and Ryu feel loved and safe.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	3. Debonair

**Yooooo sorry this hasn't been updated for so long! My writing style has changed, plus moving has been officially done (but no Internet till HOPEFULLY next week on Wednesday) so updates are still gonna be infrequent. However! The library nearby is about 18 minutes away and less expensive than going to a McDonald's, so that means I'll be reading AND writing every day except Sunday (library's closed at that day sadly unlike the old one we go to…).**

 **Anyway...I have created a poll asking which fanfic I should focus on completing. I'll be updating this a couple of times till voting will be over (which will be about two weeks from now) so don't expect me to write this a lot unless this wins in the poll!**

 **Anyway...ENJOY!**

* * *

 **3\. Debonair**

 **Debonair – adjective:** **(of a man) confident, stylish, and charming.**

 **Pairing/Character: Marth x Roy**

Whenever Marth appeared to Roy, the redhead couldn't help but stare in awe. Marth always had that smile that indicated confidence, especially on the battlefield. The blue-haired King also wore fabulous blue clothing and armor that even put Zelda's homemade clothes to shame. His **debonair** style had always caught Roy's attention to the point that he fell in love with the King.

Roy had never questioned his sexuality until he first joined Smash, where he grew a fondness of other men. Whenever Roy saw some of the male Smashers, he basically became attracted to them, to say the least. Marth was one of them, and Roy confirmed that after meeting and befriending Marth, he was actually gay. However, he kept that to himself, since back in his world, gay love was prohibited, and in the Mansion, gay love was frowned upon due to its unusual nature. Roy couldn't win at all with his sexuality.

There was one thing that Roy didn't know about Marth: he was hiding his sorrow and grief behind that stylish and confident look, and he was about to learn this as he approached Marth's door.

The redhead knocked rapidly, a smile on his face. Today, the two planned to spar in the Training Room this afternoon, and Roy went to get Marth. However, after a few seconds, there was no response from his friend. Roy raised an eyebrow as he knocked again, this time a bit louder.

"Marth? Are you in there?" he called, his smile forming into a frown of worry. Usually, Marth was in his room, possibly taking care of his brushing and picking clothes for him to wear for the day.

There was _still_ no response.

Roy continued to knock until his knuckles turned red, and Roy had to stop due to the pain flaring up from there. He knew that it was rude of him to do this, but it was a last resort, so he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. To his surprise, it was unlocked—it was downright unusual of Marth to leave his door unlocked while he was out. Since Marth didn't respond, Roy assumed that Marth must had went out somewhere, but his door being unlocked was strange.

He grew more concerned, and he slowly opened the door slightly to take a peek inside, his sword out in case there was a robbery happening at the moment. He couldn't be _too_ reckless around here; the Mansion's security had been faulty lately, so there were many robberies, kidnappings, and other terrifying crimes that had happened in the past few weeks.

To his surprise and confusion, Marth was in his bed, his face buried in his pillow. Roy could only see his back, since the end of the bed was facing him.

"Marth?" Roy questioned, an eyebrow raised as he slowly opened the door. His eyebrow was raised even further when Marth wasn't wearing his usual armor or battle clothing: he was wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt and jeans, and he only wore white socks on his feet—not something you would see Marth in, being of royalty and stylish status and all. This struck Roy as unusual as well.

When Roy approached the King, he heard muffled sniffling and weeping. His heart broke in two, realizing that Marth was upset over something, so he rushed to his side. Sitting on the bed, he placed a hand on Marth's back, rubbing it gently and in a comforting manner.

"Are you...okay Marth?" Roy asked.

Marth seemed to either ignore Roy, or he didn't notice his presence until Roy touched his back. The King jumped, and he looked up from his pillow, his face stained with tears. Roy's eyes widened, now knowing that Marth had been crying.

"...Marth?" Roy asked hesitantly, having no idea what to say to his friend. He never saw Marth crying like this before, so this struck him as strange. Marth usually had that confident and comforting smile on his lovely face. What in the world had happened that wiped it off?

Marth tried to dry his tears with the back of his hand as he sniffled. "R-Roy...forgive me for what I am like now," Marth apologized, his eyes glistening from the tears.

"What happened?" Roy asked one question after the other. "Did someone hurt you? Did someone hurt your feelings? Did something—"

"Roy..." Marth cracked a weak smile. Even though Roy was worried for the King being this emotional, it was still cute to see Roy acting all protective of him. "D-don't worry about it...I've been...thinking."

"Thinking? About what?" Roy asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Of course, he knew not to pry, but at the same time, he wanted to help Marth. Somehow.

"..." Marth said nothing, racking his mind on what to say to his redheaded friend. After what felt like an eternity to Roy, Marth finally confessed, "I've been...thinking about all the friends I lost during both wars I've been through."

Roy's eyes widened. He never knew that his friend went through a war, let alone _two_. Perhaps that was why Marth fought in battle so well with confidence?

"You've...been in wars?" Roy asked without thinking about how would Marth feel.

"Yes," Marth replied. "I lost so many friends in the war, and...one of my closest friends...he betrayed us, and I had no choice but to kill him...and Caeda..." his eyes began to water as he continued, "she died saving my life. An archer shot arrows towards me, and she—"

Suddenly, Marth broke down sobbing, and Roy immediately held his friend close. Marth froze in shock at that notion, but knowing he needed comfort, he melted in Roy's embrace and sobbed on his shoulder.

Roy held his friend awkwardly, a frown on his face from seeing Marth crying and from the impulsive action. The two never hugged—they usually shook hands or nod their heads to each other instead. He could tell that Marth was shocked from the action, but what made Roy more confused was that Marth didn't seem to mind it.

 _Does Marth...feel the same way?_

After a few minutes, Marth finally calmed down, and he looked up at Roy, wiping away his tears. "Roy...I'm sorry for hiding this from you. That's why I acted so confident and charming: to hide the pain from you and all the friends I made here."

Roy's eyes grew wide once again when Marth said this. All this time, Marth used his confident face and looks just to make sure no one saw how he was actually feeling?

"Marth—"

"Roy, feel free to break off with me for hiding this from you," Marth spoke. "I feel terrible for hiding my true self from you..."

Roy gasped when Marth said that, so he shook his head. Even though Marth hid his feelings from him, he knew why: to make sure that Roy doesn't worry. It was a good way to make sure that the redhead wouldn't be concerned for Marth. "No, Marth," Roy whispered in a stern tone. "Why would I break you off over _that_? You're my best friend...no, I _love_ you! I can't just leave you because you hid from me!"

Marth covered his mouth with both of his hands, not being able to believe that Roy actually fell in love with him. He was just a King who desperately needed comfort and friendship. But at the same time, he harbored feelings for Roy as well. "Roy...I-I love you too! When I first laid eyes on you...I wanted to hide my true feelings so you won't worry about me."

"I figured as much," Roy smiled. "But please: try not to bottle it up. You need to talk to someone. Specifically, a loved one. Like me." The redhead blushed when he said the last sentence.

"Roy...thank you..."

After they stared at each other's eyes, Roy leaned in for a quick kiss on Marth's lips. Marth's visage turned a bright red, but when Roy backed out, he grabbed the back of the other royal's head and kissed him passionately. To the two, they wanted to stay this way forever. However, there was a thing called "oxygen", and they had to stop after a few seconds to catch their breaths.

"Love you, Marth," Roy whispered.

"Love you too, Roy..." Marth whispered back.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	4. Tactile

**Note: Before I start this vocabulary word, there's something I want to address.**

 **To the anon asking for requests, at first, I said no to it, but after mulling it over to myself, I decided: YEP! Requests are definitely open! I have only fifty words on my challenge list (I'll post it on my profile. Check it out if you like!) so I'll happily accept requests till we've reached 100. I also have made a list of what pairings or just one character I'll use for each of the words I chosen on my list, but I really don't like how I just go with ONE character in a LOT of the words I'm using (I'm more of a shipper LOL), so here's a small "application" you should fill out in your review so I could decide if I should accept your request. Failure to correctly fill it out means I can't accept, so read carefully!**

 **Pairing:**

 **Vocabulary Word (with its type (as in: is it an adjective? Noun? Verb? Etc.) and its definition):**

 **Friendship or Love? (showing whether the pairing is in a relationship or just close friends):**

 **Summary for the Vocab Word (feel free to leave this blank if you want me to decide what to write!):**

 **I'll also allow pairings with Miis in it. If you have a pairing with your Mii in it, please fill this extra application as well:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Type of Mii (Brawler, Swordmaster, Gunner):**

 **Appearance (please be specific as possible):**

 **Personality:**

 **Other Important Info (if you have anything you felt doesn't fit in any of the other categories, please fill whatever other info you want in the story here):**

 **Anyway, if you have any requests on a ship and a vocabulary word, let me know via PM or review! :)**

 **Without further ado...ENJOY!**

* * *

 **4\. Tactile**

 **Tactile – adjective:** **of or connected with the sense of touch.**

 **Pairing/Character: Male Robin (Reflet) x Cloud (friendship)**

Reflet never forgot that fateful day. He and Chrom went out to get some groceries as a small task for the Hands, since apparently Kirby, Wario, and Yoshi raided the kitchen last night (again). It was supposed to be an easy job...until assassins ambushed them. Reflet knew who they were: judging from their appearances and the way they battled, they were from Plegia, and they wanted Chrom's head. Chrom did managed to fight off only a few of them until he was taken down (but not dead). Reflet took his place, protecting Chrom at all times as he fought the assassins off, either killing them or made them fled from the scene.

However, one assassin came behind Reflet, and Chrom called out for his friend to look behind him.

It was too late.

When Reflet turned to face the would-be killer, the Plegian raised his axe and slashed Reflet across the face...and into _both_ of his eyes. Chrom, with the strength he had left, managed to run the man off, but Reflet went down, holding his cut up face before blacking out.

He'd never open both of his eyes again after that.

Dr. Mario checked on Reflet's wounds, and stated that he'd lived...but he was unable to save Reflet's eyesight. Reflet became blind in both eyes, and because of the disgusting scars that his injuries left behind, he was forced to wear a blue headband around his eyes (which Roy gifted him; he said he had a collection of headbands) so to not scare the younger Smashers with his scars.

Although he managed to live through the ordeal, Reflet still had nightmares of losing both his eyes, and he wished that he was quicker to avoid the attack that stole it from him. Chrom, of course, thanked his best friend for saving his life, but that didn't change the fact that Reflet would be blinded for the rest of his life.

He had since avoided everyone in the Mansion; not even his sister, Robin, and Chrom were able to crack him out of his shell. To them, the white-haired Tactician became a recluse, and there was absolutely nothing they could do to get him back out of that.

That was, until a new Smasher arrived.

Reflet was stumbling around, still not used to his surroundings without his eyesight. He realized at times that he could hear from a longer distance than when he had his sight: he could even hear someone making smoothies from the Smash Cafeteria to his own room. In fact, his sharper hearing picked up footsteps coming up to him. He turned his head towards the sound, but he didn't move until someone bumped into him.

"Hey, careful there!" a deep voice spoke. Reflet tilted his head, not recognizing the voice at all. Who was this?

"S-sorry..." he whispered as he tried to feel his way around. He still hadn't developed **tactile** senses, so he ended up touching the stranger in...some inappropriate places.

"HEY!" the voice cried out in surprise before he pushed Reflet to the wall. "Don't touch me there!"

"M-my apologies, s-sir!" Reflet cried, trying to find a way to escape from the other man's rage. Instead, he kept bumping into some walls as he tried to feel his way from the other man.

He didn't see it, but the other man raised an eyebrow. "Are...you okay?"

"Sorry," Reflet whispered. "I...can't see." He wasn't proud of pointing out his loss of sight, but he felt it was necessary as of why he touched the other man in such a private area. At least, he thought so, judging from the other's reaction.

The man frowned, staring at the Tactician. "Why are you blindfolded?" he asked. "Perhaps you could take it off so you could see."

"..." Reflet said nothing before he shook his head. If he could cry, he would right here, but since both his eyes were damaged severely to the point he was unable to produce tears, he just stood there. He looked down at his feet—even though he couldn't see them—as he spoke up, "I...lost my eyesight."

The man cringed, and immediately, he regretted his last actions. That could be why Reflet touched him; because of his lack of eyesight, he was unable to see where he was going.

"...Sorry," the man whispered. "I never knew."

"D-don't worry about it...I'm sorry for...well, you know."

The man frowned. Seeing how Reflet had been trying to find his way around, he _had_ to do something. Granted, he never knew someone back in his world who was blinded by both eyes, but he was actually good friends with an older man who only had a long gun as one of his arms. He felt that he could help the white-haired man with his disability.

"I could help you with what you're going through," the man offered.

Reflet perked up as he looked in the opposite direction—he was still not used to finding voices in a certain direction. "That...that would be great...but—"

"I know a good friend who had a gun as one of his arms," the man spoke. "I don't know anyone personally who lost both their eyes, but I want to help the best as I could."

Reflet smiled widely. Whoever he was, he grew so happy to have met someone who wanted to help him get around. "Th-thank you...um..."

"Cloud Strife. I'm new around here," Cloud introduced himself.

Reflet would've widened his eyes if he still had them. This man was new around the Mansion, yet he wanted to help a total stranger? He seemed _too_ nice...but Reflet didn't care. He was glad to have someone who understood him.

"I'm Reflet," Reflet introduced himself, a small smile on his face.

Since then, the two grew to become good friends. Cloud had helped him sharpen his other senses—his hearing, his tastes, and even his touches. Cloud said that even though he lost his sight, Reflet could still get around without it by using his other senses. Since Reflet hadn't used much of his other senses, Cloud guided him every step of the way. He even read to Reflet—since that was what Reflet missed the most when his eyes were destroyed. Cloud admitted that he wasn't an enthusiastic reader, but for the Tactician, he was willing to read even boring books to Reflet.

Months had passed, and Reflet managed to get around the Mansion. In fact, his most sharpened sense was touch. Thanks to Braille, which Cloud introduced him to, Reflet could tell what—or who—he was touching. His new **tactile** abilities had amazed even the villains of the Mansion. One time, when Reflet felt sparks on one Smasher's fur, he recognized Pikachu's soft body and played with the Electric type. When he wanted Cloud to read to him, he touched one of the books, and he recognized which one was which by the soft or hard covers he touched. Cloud was quite proud of his friend's success, and he felt that Reflet didn't need him anymore. However…

"Please stay," Reflet whispered. "You're important to me in my life. I wouldn't be able to get around without you. I hate to be a burden to you, but...I want to return the favor to you somehow."

Cloud smiled—which was extremely rare to see the blond having such an expression. Even though Reflet couldn't see it, he smiled back, knowing that his friend was having that expression.

"You can start by not giving up on yourself..." Cloud said as he grabbed Reflet's hand. "And to keep on working. Reflet, you're becoming better and better. When we met, I saw you were about to give up. But when we hung out together, I saw that you still wanted to work on yourself. I'm proud of how you've grown, Reflet. I'm glad to see you as one of my best friends..." Cloud trailed off when he said the last two words as memories flooded in his mind. He remembered how Zack, his best friend before his death, was there for him, even though Cloud had _no_ idea how to fight or even do work. Zack was patient and kind, helping Cloud along the way. To Cloud, he was his best—and only—friend, and when Zack was killed, Cloud was heartbroken. Seeing Reflet, it...reminded him of how Zack had helped him. Although it wasn't the exact same scenario as Reflet's, Cloud had the feeling that wherever Zack was, he was smiling down at the blond, proud of his actions.

Reflet tackled him into a hug, laughing and smiling—which Cloud wanted to see after the trials the Tactician went through. "Thank you, Cloud...you're one of my best friends as well," Reflet whispered in Cloud's ear.

It was a friendship that would last a lifetime for both of them.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	5. Specter

**Okay, now that the poll I currently have is up (actually, it's BEEN done a long time ago, but I was too lazy to say it till now XD), from now on, I'll try my hardest to focus on this story itself (I'll still update other WIPs if any ideas popped up). Also! Feel free to request a vocabulary word! Just check Chapter 4 for more details :)**

 **Anyway,** **for Shana Hager, here's Specter!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **5\. Specter**

 **Specter – noun: a ghostly appearing figure**

 **Pairing: Luigi x Ryu (friendship)**

"Are you chicken? Bawk bawk bawk!"

Upon seeing the small scenario happening nearby, Ryu rose a brow. The Koopalings were at it again, bullying Luigi because of his timid nature. And by what he was hearing, they were daring him to do something ridiculous.

"C'mon, it's just a ghost!" Larry laughed, sticking his tongue out at the younger Mario Brother.

"B-b-but..." Luigi stuttered, wiping off the sweat from his brow. "Ghosts are scary!"

The Koopalings laughed so loud that it attracted a few more stares. "You're like a little kid, scared of ghosts!" Morton chortled. "What, do you keep your nighty-lighty on every night?"

"N-no I don't!" Luigi defended, his glare on his face and his eyes narrowed down, though Ryu could see that the man was still shaking. "I'll show you! All of you!"

"Then go to the Smash Cafeteria at night," Bowser Jr. taunted, " _if_ you're not a coward."

"I'm NOT a coward!"

"Then prove it!" Wendy winked as she and her siblings laughed and left the room, leaving Luigi to his own devices.

Ryu frowned upon seeing Luigi shaking in fear. Clearly, he was quite disturbed and frightened from the kids' bullying. He walked towards the Mario Brother, placing his hand on his shoulder. Luigi screeched and jumped nearly a foot in the air, until he turned his head to see Ryu.

"O-oh! R-Ryu..." he stuttered, and Ryu noticed tears threatening to fall from his eyes. His frown intensified—poor Luigi. Although he was timid, he didn't deserved to be picked on for his shortcomings. Everyone had those, including Ryu himself, and it irked the martial artist that Luigi was being singled out by the kids for his own flaws.

"Don't listen to those brats," Ryu reassured. "They have a lot of growing up to do."

"I-I know..." Luigi gulped as he wiped away the tears with his sleeve. "But I'll show them! I'll let them know that I'm brave like my bro!"

"That's the spirit," Ryu chuckled, patting him on the back. Despite the kids' mean nature, Luigi never gave up on himself. When they first met when Ryu joined the Smash Mansion, he could see how shy the green man was, but during matches, Ryu saw how powerful Luigi was—his Green Missile was NOT something to laugh at (even though the way Luigi did it was ridiculous).

"I'm going to do that dare!" Luigi cried.

"Grea—wait what?" Ryu was taken back by Luigi's sentence. His frown grew even more intense than last. All the times where the poor man was bullied, he never gave in the kids' demands to "prove" his bravery. Why the sudden change of heart? "Luigi, you're letting those kids win," Ryu tried to convince his friend. And it was true—he had no idea what they dared him to do, but he was concerned that Luigi could end up in trouble, or worse, hurt.

"I'll go into the Cafeteria tonight and face a ghost!" Luigi cried, his fists clenched.

"...A ghost? In the Cafeteria?" Ryu raised a brow. Okay, that was the most ridiculous dare he ever heard, and that was saying something—Ken had always dared him to do stupid things when they were children, but even _he_ wouldn't dare Ryu to do something so ridiculous.

"Yeah!" Luigi nodded. "There were rumors that a **specter** had been haunting the Cafeteria."

"But that's just it, a rumor," Ryu continued to attempt to convince Luigi. Even though he was in the Mansion for only a year, even _he_ knew of the rules from the Hands: when the clock struck 10 PM, all of the Smashers must sleep in their rooms and to _not_ go into the Cafeteria, the Smash Auditorium, or even outside unless _absolutely_ necessary. Otherwise, the offenders would be punished severely.

"I don't care!" Luigi cried. "Besides… I _do_ have my trusty vacuum with me!"

"Your vacuum? Oh right..." He remembered hearing Luigi's adventures where he entered a haunted mansion to rescue Mario with just a vacuum to defeat the ghosts. But the fact that Luigi could get in trouble still bothered him.

"Yup! I'll let those kids know that I'm brave! I'm no coward!"

"Luigi, pleas—"

Before Ryu could protest, Luigi had already ran into his and Mario's room to prepare for the "dare", and Ryu sighed and shook his head.

This was going to be a hard night, and he was sure that the Hands would _not_ appreciate this.

* * *

The clock struck ten, and the Smashers retired to their rooms to sleep for the night. The Mansion grew silent… except for small, short footsteps that were in the hallway.

Luigi had strapped his famous vacuum on his back, and he crept down the hallway, looking around to make sure that he didn't wake up the other Smashers, or worse, the Hands. Thankfully, he didn't hear any stirring from each of the doors he passed by, so he continued on his way.

After a few minutes of sneaking, he finally arrived at the Smash Cafeteria. Despite the darkness, Luigi could see the long tables and the chairs on each side of him clearly—he wasn't sure if he was just used to the darkness when he left his room a few minutes ago or all the adventures he had in his own mansion that gave him the power of seeing the dark well.

His legs shook, and he could have sworn that they turned into jelly and he melted then and there. However, he gripped his vacuum's head and continued on his way into the back of the Cafeteria, where the Miis usually cooked and served the food out.

In fact, he was so occupied by finding the ghost that was supposedly haunting the Cafeteria that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. He didn't even _notice_ someone right behind him until he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

Luigi yelped and jumped up so high that he nearly crashed his head onto the ceiling. He then turned with his vacuum's head clutched in both of his hands and aimed it at whoever was there. Sweat dripped down his face and his eyes remained wide, and his heart pounded in his chest.

"Luigi!" a deep voice gasped. "It's me!"

Luigi squinted to identify the individual. Upon seeing the much taller man wearing the white karate gi and the red headband, he breathed a sigh of relief as his heart slowed.

"R-Ryu..." Luigi gulped. "Y-you scared me!"

"You're doing the dare, aren't you?" Ryu began.

Luigi nodded, avoiding eye contact from Ryu as he looked down at his shoes, which were suddenly the most interesting thing in the Cafeteria. "I-I know, Ryu… I shouldn't be here, but—"

"Are you?" Ryu raised a brow. "You're lucky that the Hands didn't hear you."

Luigi placed his hands behind his back, his legs still shaking from the startle he had endured. He said nothing as Ryu continued to speak.

"See?" Ryu said, glancing around the dark Cafeteria. "There's no ghost, **specter** , phantom, or anything here."

Luigi also glanced around the area. Despite the darkness, he had to admit that Ryu was right—there was not a single ghost in here.

"Y-you're right..." Luigi gulped.

Ryu placed a hand on Luigi's shoulder, a comforting smile on his face. "Let's get back to bed. Let's hope that the Hands didn't notice us here—"

Just as when he turned his head to the entrance, the doors there suddenly closed. Ryu jumped slightly, but Luigi screamed. After a few seconds, the two could hear a small _click_. They were locked in.

"W-we're trapped!" Luigi cried, holding onto Ryu's legs like a child hiding behind his mother.

"Stay calm!" Ryu growled as he held his fists up. "Someone's here! Stay close, Luigi!"

The two then heard an eerie and strange voice coming from all directions. "Hehehehehehehehe..." it laughed. "Are you planning to escape?"

"Who are you?" Ryu glared. "Show yourself!"

All he could hear was laughing. "You and your little green friend will join us..."

Ryu could feel Luigi shaking, and as soon as he heard sniffling from the younger Mario Brother, he gritted his teeth. While it was true that Luigi was fainthearted, Ryu didn't want to bark at him for being so scared—instead, he extended his arm in front of Luigi, as if he was going to defend him. He didn't want these people—whoever or whatever they were—scaring his friend.

"Join us… join us… jooooiiiiin ussssss..."

Before Ryu could react, **specters** appeared around them, with green chains around their wrists. Their fangs twinkled in the darkness, and they slowly floated towards the duo.

Luigi screamed and sobbed, burying his face with his hands. Ryu, despite the situation they were in, reacted bravely. He placed his hands in front of him, and aimed it at one of the ghosts. With a cry of "HADOUKEN!", he sent out a large blue ball of fire right towards the ghost…

But it went through the phantom, and the Hadouken flew right into a wall, leaving it charred black.

Ryu's eyes widened at this. What was worse was that was the only move that he thought would harm a ghost, and he knew this after fighting many Gastlys in Smash Run.

Ryu, to Luigi's surprise, took a step back as the ghosts continued to approach him. He was helpless—all of his attacks would be ineffective to defeat them, and even though he wasn't showing it, Ryu himself was scared. Thoughts flew in his head—if these ghosts touched or killed him, what would happen to his soul? Would it join them? Would they even do something worse to his ghost?

Another thought flew in his mind—what would happen to _Luigi_? The thought that he couldn't even defend his friend made him grit his teeth in frustration.

When the ghosts floated closer to him, he squeezed his eyes shut, ready for whatever the **specters** were going to do with him—

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Before Ryu could react, Luigi jumped in front of him, his vacuum's head clutched in both of his hands. Ryu couldn't see it, since Luigi's back was on him, but Luigi had his teeth gritted, his eyes narrowed at the ghosts that attempted to harm his friend. Turning on the switch, Luigi pointed the vacuum right at one of them, and with a loud, sucking sound, sucked it into the dust bag.

With a stylish jump, Luigi landed behind the other ghosts, and he began to suck up the ghosts with his trusty and powerful vacuum, reducing them one by one. Ryu could now see his brave expression on his face.

Ryu's eyes widened in shock. Luigi… was protecting him? Usually, Ryu was the one to protect him from those who tried to harm him. This, in his opinion, was a nice change, as he watched as Luigi sucked in the last ghost into the vacuum.

Luigi swung the head around and attached it back to the vacuum. With a sigh of relief, he looked back at Ryu. However, he remained silent, the realization of what he had done struck him.

"Luigi..." Ryu began. "You… saved me."

Luigi rubbed the back of his head. "I-I did?" he blushed in embarrassment. "I-I guess I did..."

"Thank you, Luigi," Ryu smiled, walking up to him and then hugging his friend. "I owe you my life for it."

Luigi's blush intensified, but he returned the hug, laughing. "D-don't worry about it, Ryu! That's what friends are for, right?"

Before Ryu could respond, the two heard muffled crying in Luigi's dust bag. Ryu raised a brow, glancing at Luigi's vacuum briefly.

"What was that?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know..." Luigi gulped. Although the sobbing sounded familiar, he didn't want to release the ghosts out of fear that they would attack again. His body shook, but it was stopped when Ryu placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the martial artist, but Ryu said nothing, except a nod, as if he read Luigi's mind and was encouraging him to do it despite Luigi's hesitation.

Gulping, Luigi took the head again and turned the switch on. He placed his feet firmly on the white floor in case he was thrown back from the impact when the vacuum spat the ghosts out.

The vacuum began to sputter, but it then spat out orange and brown balls of something. When they hit the ground, they were uncurled, revealing the Koopalings plus Bowser Jr.

"You guys?!" Luigi gasped.

Bowser Jr. wiped away the tears from his eyes, as if he was traumatized from being stuck in the vacuum bag for so long.

Wendy was up on her feet then, before glaring at Jr. "I told you that using those Ghost Mushrooms was a bad idea," she growled.

Just before Ryu could confront them, the lights were turned on, and everyone looked to see the two Hands floating by the doorway. Even though they couldn't see their expressions thanks to the Hands not having faces, they could still tell that the two were angry, judging by their curled fingers.

"...Uh oh..." Bowser Jr. gulped.

* * *

To Ryu and Luigi's surprise, they were let off easily once they told the Hands their side of the story—they were unable to fight in tournaments for a week, but they were both fine with it, as they were glad that they didn't ban them from the Mansion. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings, meanwhile, were punished more severely; they were banned from tournaments for four months, and they were warned that if they ever did a stunt like that again, they would be kicked out of the Mansion.

Luigi, despite the small punishment, smiled as he and Ryu left the Hands' office. "I'm glad things worked out," he commented.

"Yeah," Ryu chuckled. "I'm relieved that the Hands believed us. I thought that I wouldn't fight here again!"

"What's better, though?" Luigi said. "I taught those bullies a thing or two!"

"You sure did," Ryu laughed, patting Luigi on the back. "And Luigi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I have to be honest—I didn't expect you to protect _me_." He laughed again.

Luigi laughed alongside his friend. "Well, I may be a scaredy-cat, but that doesn't mean I can't protect someone!" He raised his fist proudly. If Pit was here, he would clap for Luigi for making such a pose.

Ryu nodded as they went to the Smash Cafeteria for breakfast. When they entered there, the two saw the Koopalings fixing the scorched wall that Ryu left with his Hadouken last night. Despite the glares from them, Luigi simply smirked at them, as if taunting them that he and his friend were let off easily while the kids weren't as lucky.

And to Luigi, it felt great.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a vocabulary word is still opened! Just check Chapter 4 for more info!**


End file.
